Fess it up
by gumi-tan
Summary: Georgia's a tough cookie, she knows she is. But when it comes to her feelings about Kana, she turns all mushy inside. What does she really feel about Konohana's rowdy horse rancher? Rivalry? Competititon? Hatred? Or something else?


**What? A Georgia x Kana fanfic you ask? So far I've only seen ONE story about Georgia here in fanfiction let alone a Georgia x Kana one, so I thought I'd make one. Georgia and Kana need more love peoples! And I think this pairing is reaaaally cute, so I hope you like it ;3 **

* * *

><p><strong>'Fess it up<strong>

'Twas a beautiful spring day in Bluebell as always. And everybody knows what a cowgirl loves to do on beautiful spring days, right?

Horseridin', of course.

So as me and my favorite stallion, Dakota, galloped up the mountains, I breathed in a chock full of air and exhaled it all out. Nuthin' like some good ol' fresh air.

The wind was exhilirating, extraordinary. I loved it. I loved it so much, I had to close my eyes like people in movies do.

I only knew that was a pretty stupid thing to do when I suddenly heard a somewhat familiar voice, interrupting my excellent movie act.

"Woah!"

I finally opened my eyes and saw Kana, with Hayate, galloping in front of us. Making my heart skip a beat.

That's when I realized that we were both heading towards each other.

Kana and I exchanged a look of surprise, then slight panick as we both brought our horses to a halt with some difficulty. We both stopped, just a few inches from crashing into each other.

The pet-shop owner of Konohana sighed in relief as I bit my lip.

I just had to run into _him_.

Him of all people.

Kana, the oh-so-wonderful Kana. I've despised him since the day we met. Well, that's what I think I feel.

The ol' galoot, looked up at me and grinned. "Howdy there, Georgia. Fancy meeting you here." he greeted, nodding like the gentleman he is. He even followed my western style accent, which I hope was not an insult.

It wasn't long before my cheeks began to turn pink and my reflexes to start tingling. Dag nabit, Georgia! I thought you _despise _the guy! He's your rival for Pete's sake.

"Yeah, you too." I muttered, no expression available.

Well, I was torn from either getting mad at him or blurting out something embarassing. So, that's the best I could do.

Kana still seemed to have understood it though, he frowned and gave me a concerned look.

"Look, Georgia, if you have any problems with me, can we please talk about it?"

Oh great, he wants to talk? I can't even say more than three words to him, let alone _talk_.

Kana was still waiting for my response, makin' me blush again, dangit.

"Um, fine then." I mumbled, fumbling off Dakota, who was actually busy staring at Hayate. Normally, I would say no and run away like a baby, but I guess today's different.

Kana jumped off Hayate as well and scratched his head, like what most guys do when they don't what to do next.

"S-So, what do you want to talk about?" I mumbled, brushing my feet on the grass. A soft wind brushed on us, ruffling our hairs.

Kana gazed at me first, before replying, slightly confused. Again, normally, I would've said: "So! Whaddaya want to talk about you ol' goose?" like a normal tough cowgirl would do.

Instead I got nervous as a cat in a room full of rockin' chairs.

"I just want to ask why your always mad at me is all." he said, leaning on a large rock. He looked so innocent.

Mad? Was I really mad at him?

Well, I did give him a lot of hints.

But am I really mad?

_Of course you are, Georgia!_

_But you really don't!_

_You're mad at him!_

_You ain't mad at him! _

_MAD? NO? YES? _

That's what was on my head right now, and trust me, it's not helping.

Should I just give him the excuse that I'm competing with him?

"Um, I'm just...you know..." I began, which was pretty lame by the way. So much for my perfect excuse.

Kana gave me a look of encouragement.

I exhaled. "I'm not mad at you." I finally said, wanting to run off suddenly and hide in a hole forever. That was not what I was supposed to say, but that's what came out.

Kana nodded. "Okay, then do you hate me?"

"No, I don't. Okay?"

As much as I wanted to say, "I hate you. Your my rival so I'm supposed hate you!" like I usually say to most people, it just won't come out. 'Stead, I said the opposite.

He nodded, his lower lip sticking out ever so slightly. "Great, then can you explain to me why you seem like you want to turn me into horse food everytime we meet?"

I shifted my eyes uncomfortably. Before I could answer, he asked again.

"Is it because of our villages?"

I shook my head.

"Is it because you think I'm your rival?"

I hesitated before shaking my head again.

"Is it because I'm annoying?"

I shook it again.

"Is it because I'm stinky?"

I half-smiled before shaking my head again. Kana grinned a bit as well. He then walked in front on me.

"Then, why in tarnation are you so...aggravated when I'm around?" he asked, his face inches from mine. He was so close, I can smell I know what kind of tea he drank this morning. Oolong, if you wanna know.

I gulped, blushing madly again. "I dunno...I-I just..I mean.."

"'Fess up, Georgia. This is really buggin' me, you know." he said, casually putting his hands on his pockets as he waited for me to 'fess up'.

What should I say? I don't have Lillian or Laney here with me to ask advice anymore. Dangit Georgia, say something!

"Um..."

Kana helped by leaning closer.

I gulped again. Should I tell him I really do hate him? Or the other one?

You don't have to ask, I'm pretty sure you know the other one, buddy.

Kana closed his eyes and sighed, I bit my lip. Guess I ain't the rowdy courageous cowgirl anymore.

D'oh fiddlesticks! I'm goin' to tell him the other one, I don't care anymore!

Okay, here goes...

And a-one, and a-two..

"I love you, Kana! Dag na bit!" I growled, punching his shoulder so hard, he actually stepped back. Of course, my poor fist got hurt too. What with his perfectly chiseled muscles.

There ye go.

Instead of crying passionately or suddenly kissing the bachelor like most people in movies do, I had hissy fit. Ain't I the most charmin' gal in the world.

Kana though, gave me a look of, you guessed it, surprise. Of course who wouldn't be surprised after a tough girl, like me, acts all shy and suddenly confesses to you and then punches you like your her favorite punching bag?

My cheeks were pink again as I rubbed my sore fist, avoiding his eyes.

"There I answered your stupid question. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm goin' to over yonder." I muttered, getting ready to hop on Dakota, who was busy eating lunch with Hayate.

"Wait!"

That one word sounded like heaven to me, but of course I didn't show that.

I turned around, giving off my blank expression again.

Kana was blushing, but he was also smiling.

"You could've just told me earlier you know." he said, scratching his cheek awkwardly.

Most girls would've said: "Oh my gosh, I should've right? Now let's get married!"

Instead I said: "Yeah, well I didn't. Whoops."

I'm so awesome.

Kana chuckled anyway, suprising me like hell. "Okay, well, I'm glad you told me."

I wanted to say something sarcastic again, but I couldn't help it. He was too damn cute. "Me too." I finally said, giving him a weak smile.

He smiled back, relieved to see that I've softened up again. He looked up at the blue cerulean sky "It feels great right? That it's finally out of your chest?"

I nodded as he looked back down. Another gust of win ruffled our hair.

"Thanks for makin' me 'fess it up. I've never felt more relieved." I managed to say with a chuckle, despite my embarassment.

Kana leaned closer to me. "Like I said, I'm glad that you did. I never thought you would. Let alone say those words. But I'm glad. Seriously, I am." he said, grinning widely.

Did he just say those words? Oh my Goddess I think I'm going to die of happiness.

Too keep my cool, I shrugged and said, "Me too" again.

Okay, so Kana either doesn't know what to say anymore or got sidetracked by something on my face 'cause he just gazed at me. Gazed as in look at me with those intensely beautiful eyes of his.

I don't know how I did it, but I stared back. I stared back into them like he wasn't there, like I was staring at his soul. Like the whole world didn't matter anymore.

We were both blushing madly, of course.

But that doesn't matter anymore does it?

Finally breaking the ice, Kana looked away. He looked thoughtful.

"So, I guess I should go." I mumbled, not really meaning it. I actually wanted to leap into his arms and be with him forever.

"Wait."

Second time he said it, and it still felt like heaven.

I turned around and he was staring at me with that thoughtful gaze.

"What?" I asked shyly.

He blinked before answering. "Um..do you want to meet up sometime? I'll go there to Bluebell and we can..hang out."

I couldn't believe it. I had to blink a million times. "Like..on a date?" I asked, quickly regretting it.

But he only grinned. "Yeah, like on a date." he confirmed with a nod.

And that was that, this day became the very best day of my whole life. But not until he walked towards me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"You don't mind right?" he asked, grinning playfully.

I was dumbfounded at first, but I got my composure and grinned back.

"Not at all."

And I practically wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him like crazy.

THAT'S how my best day ever got a whole lot better.

* * *

><p><strong> Soooooooooooo? How was it? You'll have to excuse my lame western style writing, I've never really tried writing in western style before so it was hard for me to write Georgia's dialogues, I had to google some western words so she'd sound at least like a cowgirl, lol ^^'<strong>

**PS: 'Fess it up is short for "Confess it up" I googled that too XD**

**PPS: Review? :3**


End file.
